Retorno
by Akane-chan17
Summary: Sin Remitente ni destinatario la carta solamente decía: "Ven", una orden simple y clara. Con un nudo en la garganta, Marceline comprendió que tendría que abandonar Ooo durante algunos años. Sin embargo no podía tener la seguridad de que al regresar Finn seguiría allí. Así como un día ella llegó y él ya estaba, algún día podría regresar y no encontrarlo ahí.


**Bueno, un lapsus de inspiración para Hora de Aventura… Debo confesar que llevaba planeando esta historia (100% Finnceline) desde el año pasado pero me faltaba algo, un punto clave que me diera la escusa perfecta para que Marcelin dejara Ooo… pf… en fin. Creo que jo tengo nada más que decir. Espero que disfruten de mi Fic. **

**Advertencia: Para armar esta historia cambie algunas cosas en el contexto de "Hora de Aventura" y, como se tratara mucho del pasado de Marcy, ocupare muchas teorías y fantasías mías. Esto es un Fic, no es la absoluta verdad ni nada por el estilo así que, si no te gusta no critiques y ve a buscar algo que cumpla con tus exigencias… (es necesario poner estas cosas porque si no…)**

**También debo decir que es mi primer Fic de HdA así que… espero que les guste…**

**Los derechos de Hora de Aventura pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network. Yo solo baso mis historias en su trama y personajes por medio de hipótesis y fantasías ñ_ñ…**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Entró en la casa y vio el sobre la mesa. Había sido pulcramente depositado sobre esta, como si, quien fuere que la había dejado allí, se hubiera tomado la molestia (o mejor dicho la libertad) de entrar descaradamente en la propiedad para dejarla allí. Desde que la vio supo de quien era. No había necesidad de abrir el misterioso sobre para saber que él la había enviado. Tras dejar sus cosas sobre el sofá, Marceline se acercó a la mesa para tomar aquel objeto entre sus manos. Adentro encontró solamente una tarjeta con un sencillo mensaje escrito. Sin Remitente, destinatario ni ninguna de esas cosas insignificantes la carta solamente decía: "Ven", una orden simple y clara.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Marceline comprendió que tendría que abandonar Ooo durante algunos años. Comúnmente esto no llegaba a afectarle, pero en esta ocasión había un factor que no había estado presente en todas las demás ocasiones: Finn, el humano. Hace ya tanto tiempo que no lidiaba con la palabra "humano" que el hecho de considerar que volvía a formar parte de su vida (o su no vida) le provocaba un conflicto más grande de lo que debería. Humano era lo más efímero que pudiera haber en ese mundo, la llama que se extinguía más rápido. Siempre que se iba podía tener la seguridad de que al regresar estarían la misma Dulce Princesa, el mismo Pan de Canela y el mismo Rey Helado aguardando por ella en un mundo eterno y sin cambios. Sin embargo no podía tener la seguridad de que al regresar Finn seguiría allí. Así como un día llegó y ya estaba, algún día podría regresar y no encontrarlo ahí.

Tras un suspiro resignado dejo el sobre y la tarjeta sobre la mesa y subió a su habitación a empacar las cosas importantes que necesitaría como su bajo-hacha, algo de ropa y tizas rojas para el camino. Después de eso salió nuevamente de la casa, la casa que Finn había construido. Tenía que avisar a Bonnibel que se iba, pasar a checar que Simon estuviera bien y hacer un trato con Gunter para asegurarse que lo cuidaría como es debido. También tenía que despedirse de Finn, aunque sería mejor que no supiera nada.

Al final llegó a la casa del árbol como si solo pasara a molestar en un día normal. Jugaron con BMO, molestaron Jake y se divirtieron. Ella disfruto cada minuto, cada segundo y cada instante como si fueran los últimos porque, quizá, así era. Después se despidió: "Adiós, chicos, nos vemos después", nadie sospecho de ella. Regresó a su casa, tomó su maleta y se fue de Ooo.

Por un momento pensó en ir por la Nocheosfera, pero lo descarto de inmediato. El problema de ir _allá_ volando era el momento en que tendría que avanzar por el vació. _Él_ le había enseñado a volar sobre los grandes espacios de nada que se formaban entre las islas gigantescas en las que había quedado dividido el planeta. Tras la Guerra de los Champiñones la radiación había desatado una serie de eventos que debilitó el campo gravitacional de la tierra y sumado a los grandes estragos que causaron las bombas en el relieve trozos de tierra se despegaron y se alejaron un podo del centro dejando grandes espacio de nada que separaban las islas. Solo algunos como ella y los de su especie tenían la capacidad para viajar de una isla a otra.

Aun recordaba como lo había conocido. Entre todas las razas de zombies producto de la radiación había una en especial que la gente había apartado de las demás. Las características de estos "zombies" era que mantenían su belleza e inteligencia, además de que se alimentaban de la sangre y no de la carne. Sin poder ocultar su parecido con la mundialmente famosa novela: _Drácul_a, los "Vampiros", comenzaron a existir. Habrá tenido cerca de 14 años cuando un joven vampiro se acercó a ella burlándose de Hambo, su adorado oso de peluche. Sin embargo cuando descubrió que ella era mitad demonio la acogió en su tribu, como quien acoge a un perro de la calle, pasando ella a ser la mascota de un grupo de vampiros. _Él _jamás permitió que nadie se le acercara más de lo estrictamente necesario por temor a que la quisieran morder. Cuando cumplió los 18 años, con el consentimiento de ella, _él_ la convirtió en una de ellos y la ayudo a sobrellevar el proceso de adaptación a su nueva condición en lo que llevar viviendo con ellos por 4 años fue de gran ayuda. Hará cosa de 50 años después de eso el Rey Vampiro quiso reclamar su tribu como una más en su poder. Ellos se negaron y lo combatieron. Solamente _él_ y ella, quienes eran mitad demonio, lograron sobrevivir al final y escaparon jurando venganza.

—Marcy—le había dicho _él_—, si lo matamos tendremos su titulo. Esto no es una proposición de matrimonio, no quiero que te vayas a confundir pero… Marcy, si lo matamos, ¿te convertirías en mi reina?

Marceline lo miró por un momento. Tras separarse Simon la presencia de _él_ se había convertido en un gran consuelo. Y si, para seguir cerca de él, tenía que ser la Reina vampiro, lo sería.

—Solo si yo casi no hago nada—acepto sonriéndole con Hambo entre sus manos. Aquel peluche que, con los años, se había lleno de parces y había pasado de ser rojo a un rosa no muy claro. Su único recuerdo de Simon. Aunque ella sabía bien dónde encontrarlo, en una ciudad un poco más al norte que se estaba convirtiendo gradualmente en un mundo de hielo, justo donde lo había dejado la última vez que lo vio, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad, una donde se acercará y Simon no fuera capaz de reconocerla.

Dejaron Estados Unidos y el continente Americano atrás, lugar que más tarde sería la tierra de Ooo, y se dirigieron a Europa y Reino Unido siguiéndole la pista al Rey Vampiro. Lo encontraron, lo mataron, se volvieron reyes y vivieron en esas tierras durante mucho tiempo. Fue _él _quien le enseño que un hacha demoniaca puede ser un excelente bajo, fue él quien le enseñó a vivir al máximo, fue con _él _que descubrió que mientras tuviera algo rojo la sangre no sería necesaria, fue _él _quien la hizo feliz por muchos años… fue gracias a _él_ que aprendió lo mucho que puede doler volverte cercano a un humano cuando lo vio llorar por la mujer que amó.

Marceline se abrió paso por los pasillos hasta la sala del Rey. Hay, sentado de manera informal y despreocupada, estaba su gran amigo y compañero: Marshall Lee.

— ¿Como estas, Marcy?, bienvenida a Aaa.

Marshall sonrió y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle la sonrisa…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado… Dejen sus Reviews y no hagan crítica destructiva por favor… toda critica constructiva es bienvenida…**


End file.
